I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending and receiving information in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of terminals. Each base station may transmit a pilot to allow terminals to detect the base station. Each base station may also send information to allow terminals to identify the base station. It may be desirable to send the pilot and information in an efficient manner.